Meeting the Black Heir
by FeltsonandDramione
Summary: Hermione goes back in time, only to find herself in the arms of a certain Slythrin. Can she save him from Voldemort before it's too late? Not a regular pairing HG/RB Rating may go up P.S: J.K Rowling owns everything but the plot... that's all mine... i think? R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chapter 1: Missing In Action

It was Charms class in Hermione's 7th year. She was with Professor Flitwick, discussing the proper ways and the dangers of using a timeturner. Before you could blink, the timeturner disappeared, and Hermione along with it.

The class looked expectantly at Flitwick, as if he knew what had happened. He looked at the. "What? How am I supposed to know what happened? Timeturners are very unpredictable. She could be two hours in the past, or maybe two centuries in the past."

Hermione awoke with no idea who she was, where she was, or how she got there. She opened her eyes, only to find a set of obsidian eyes staring down at her. "Would you mind getting off of me?" he sneered.

"Sorry. Do you know who I am and where I am? Who are you?"

"I can't tell you _who_ you are, but I can tell you _where_ you are. You are in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and my name is Severus Snape. Now get up. I'm going to take you to Dumbledore because he'll know how to get you back to wherever you came from." He sneered.

She followed him silently, thinking about herself, trying to grasp anything about herself other than the fact that she knew one thing about herself: that she was a hybrid creature: a werewolf and a vampire. She had the heightened senses, the speed, and the bites on her shoulder and her neck to prove it. The last thing she remembered was getting bitten at ten years old by a vampire and werewolf working together.

She was ripped out of her thoughts when they reached Dumbledore's office, where she saw him sitting at his desk as if waiting for her. She saw movement in the corner of her eye, causing her to go into the nearest corner of the room, as if she were a cornered animal. She only came out when she realized that she was not going to get hurt, so she sat herself down in a chair opposite to a strange boy with black hair and gray eyes. He looked odd. It was then that she realized something: he was like her – at least partly. She knew he was a vampire, but she also knew he wasn't a hybrid like her.

"Welcome Ms.."

"I don't know who I am sir. That's why I'm here. I was actually kind of hoping you would know who I am and how I got here – To Hogwarts with no memory from when I was ten – when I was attacked."

"And what were you attacked by?"

"A werewolf and a vampire. I feel like they were working together. They bit me at the same time, so the venom went through my system at the same time, making me a hybrid creature – half vampire, half werewolf."

"Nice to know. Regulus Black here is a vampire just like you. Though he is not a hybrid, he can still tell you that he knows kind of what you're going through. He will be your guide, show you around Hogwarts. You will be attending all of his classes."

"Thank you sir. Umm…. What am I to do when I suddenly show up at classes? I know my way around from before – don't ask me how I know, I just do, but people will start asking questions. What do I tell them? And one more question… don't I have to be sorted?"

He looked at me, eyes twinkling. "Why, you'll have to tell them that you transferred from Salem Witch Academy of America. Your name shall be Sarah Johnson…. how does that sound? No? Well then, how about Selene Greene? Does that sound good?"

I simply nodded, looking expectantly at the sorting hat. Regulus caught my gaze, and cleared his throat. "Sir, I do believe she would like to be sorted."

His eyes were twinkling as he placed the hat on my head. _"Hmm… where to put you. You have the brains of a Ravenclaw, but no. You have the bravery of a Gryffindor, but that won't do either. You care about things as much as a Hufflepuff, but You're cunning like a Slytherin. Hmm…. This is a hard one, but you would do well in… SLYTHERIN!" _

She could tell that Black was happy, and that made her happy, but she didn't know why.

"I have another secret Regulus. I'm a vampire too." I looked away, ready for rejection because that was all I've ever known.

He took my shoulders, looked into my eyes, and sighed. "

"They also believe that vampires are myths. Speaking of, how come you don't burn in the sun? Vampires burn in the sun and then turn to ash, don't they?"

"Depends. Some vampires do burn, some don't. The vampires on the good side don't – don't ask me how I know this, I just do – and the vampires on the dark side do, because they can't stand the 'light' so to speak, we can. And it helps to be a hybrid." She winked at him. "Race you to the Common Room!" she took off running, him close to her heels.

R&R Please J Keep those review coming, or no more chapters :P I know, I'm evil J


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Regulus POV**_

When we arrived, I looked at Selene, and noticed how she hadn't even broken a sweat. "How the bloody hell did you run so fast and _not_ get tired?" I panted. All she did was smirk – one that rivaled even Malfoy's, which was quite something.

"I'm a hybrid remember? I have twice the speed, twice the strength, and three times the stamina." She stuck out her tongue in a childlike manner. I smiled for the first time since I was a child – since before I had that fall – out with Sirius.

That night, I awoke to screaming. I shot up, ran up the stairs to the girls' dorms so fast the stairs didn't have time to register the fact that I was a boy, and burst into the girls' room. Hermione was screaming, but the others were still completely asleep. 'Ugh. How can they not hear her?'

I had a great light bulb moment. She connected my bed to hers, so if something were happening on her bed, I would hear it. "Hermione, wake up. It's just a nightmare. It's not real."

"It was though! I was tortured by – by – Bellatrix LeStrange! She carved that word into my arm!"

"How did you know of Bella's engagement to Rudolphus? Only the Black family and the LeStrange family know about it!"

"I'm from the future Reggie! I'm from 1999, not 1977!" she cried.

I was shocked. She remembered something. "Did you remember anything else? Friends, family, enemies?"

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix and Rudolphus LeStrange, that Goyle boy with someone, that Crabbe idiot with someone, and Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"As for friends, there's Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. Enemies are: all of Slytherin. Yup, that's pretty much it."

I stared at her, wondering how she knew of all of those engagements, until her first words registered: 'I'm from the future.' I sat on her bed, pulled her close, and rubbed her back in a soothing gesture. "Shh… it's ok. Do you remember your name?"

"Hermione Granger, or as the Slytherins in my time called me: Mudblood Granger."

"You're muggleborn?"

"Yup. And every single Slytherin hated me for it. They said, 'if you weren't a mudblood, you would be in Slytherin.' I chose Gryffindor so I wouldn't be with all of those racist bastards."

"You do realize you called me a racist bastard right?"

"No, you're not a bastard. You're not racist. You called me a muggleborn, not a mudblood. Ergo, you are not a racist bastard."

I smiled at her, at her logic, at her brains, at her in general. She looked at me. "Can you stay? You make the nightmares stay away."

I nodded, pulled her down, and lay in her bed, slowly falling asleep.

**Hermione POV**

I woke up, not remembering where I was, until I looked over, and saw a boy in my bed. Regulus Articulus Black. The boy who made those god-awful nightmares go away. My name was Hermione Granger, and I was head over heels with Regulus Black.

I shook him gently, so not to startle him, and he groaned. "Go away Malfoy. Give me five more minutes."

I giggled. "It's not Malfoy, Black. It's Granger." He slowly opened his eyes, stared up at me, and asked, "Where am I? How did you get into my bed?"

"I'm not in your bed silly, you're in mine! You came here to comfort me last night because I was having nightmares, and remembering all this stuff that I can't seem to get out of my mind right now. So I asked you to stay here because you keep the nightmares away, and you did. And I thank you greatly for it." I smiled, which made him smile. "Now get your arse out of here before the girls wake up and find you in my bed."

He left, and I sat up, wondering what to do, since it was only 4:30 a.m. and she was bored. She got out of bed, got dressed, and sat in the common room, reading a muggle book called Seabiscuit. She heard footsteps, looked up, and saw Regulus walking down the steps. "Whatcha reading?"

"A muggle book called Seabiscuit. It's about a horse racer who wins all of these races even though his horse is blind. Why?"

"Just wondering. Though you might want to put it away before the other Slytherins find out you like muggle books."

I walked up to my room, put my book away, grabbed all of my books, and went into the Great Hall. As I was sitting down, I heard my name being called. "Hermione! Come sit over here!" I looked over to the general area of the voice, and saw Reggie waving frantically, as if his life depended on it.

Lucius made a whipping sound and muttered, "He is so whipped."

I strode over to the boys, looked at Lucius, and said, "HA! You think he's whipped? Have you even seen the way look at Narcissa? I mean, seriously!"

He looked at me, but then he smiled. "Granger, you have a funny way of ,making people smile, you know that?"

"Yup! BTW, You might want to get to Herbology. Don't want to be late right?"

"Damn. Professor Sprout is bloody scary when she's mad. See you in Ancient Runes guys!" with that, he took off running.

**Regulus POV**

We were on our way to the dungeons, on our way to Potions with Slughorn. He had yet to find out the Hermione was in his house, due to the fact that he didn't have any portraits in his rooms so he could be left in peace. We walked in, and Slughorn looked at us – more at me than at her – and asked, "Who is this young lady that I have not met yet?"

"Sir, this is Hermione Granger. She came here from the future, she's a muggleborn, and she's a Slytherin."

"A muggleborn in Slytherin? She's got to be the first one in about two centuries! I'm honored."

"You mean, you're happy I'm here? 'Cause in the future, you're always nice to everyone but Slytherin."

He looked at her and told her that he hated Slytherin because all they did was curse him and hex him. "I guess I'll have to put an end to that. Wait a second, aren't you Slytherin's head of house?"

He imply nodded, looked at me, looked at her, back at me, and back at her. "This boy here is the only one who respects his peers. He's the only one I trust with my secret: I'm not human."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hermione POV**

"What do you mean you're 'not human'?" I asked, trying to figure it out. The only logical explanation was that he was like us, but how? He looked so… human.

"He means that he's like us. A vampire." Black looked at me, as if daring me to tell my head of house my other secret.

"Sir, I have another secret; one that makes me twice a deadly as a vampire."

He looked at me curiously, as if he didn't know what would make me twice as deadly as a vampire, when I was one. "Sir, I'm a hybrid creature. Half vampire, half werewolf. They bit me at the same time when I was ten years old. One bite from me, whether human or transformed, you will be dead in just twenty – four hours."

I could literally smell his fear. "Relax. I'm not about to kill my head of house. The only way I'll kill someone is of I'm suffering from a blood – lust – and that rarely happens anymore. One thing you should know, though, if I'm hungry, my eyes will turn red, and my nails will grow longer, and my hair will turn to flames. If this happens in your class, just give me a blood bag and I'll be fine."

He nodded, understanding.

**Sirius POV**

My brother was hanging around a new girl, and I wanted to know why she, the pretty bird that she was, would hang out with an arse like him. He was practically a Death Eater in waiting! I mustered my courage and walked up to the pretty bird and my idiot of a brother. "Hey beautiful. Who might you be?"

"My name is Hermione Granger, and if you don't mind, I have to get back to the _Slytherin_ Common Room."

I looked at her. "You're a Slytherin? Why?"

She sneered at me. "Because the sorting hat put me there, you idiot."

I stared at her. "Well, for what it's worth, I'm Sirius Black."

"I know who you are, Black. I know all about you and the supposed Marauders. I also know yours, James', Peter's, and Remus' _furry little secret_."

I looked at her. 'How the bloody hell did she know our secret? She's new here?'

"I'm not human, I'm dangerous; twice as dangerous as your friend too. A word of advice: Stay away."

I nodded, turned on my heel, and walked away.

**Regulus POV**

I looked over at Hermione. I noticed a familiar head of hair: my idiot of a brother was flirting with her. I was about to walk over to her, when his face contorted into one of fear, like she had told him a secret. He turned abruptly on his heel and left, leaving her alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hermione POV**

After telling off Sirius, Reg approached me. "What was my pain-in-the-arse of a brother doing this time?"

"You act as if you've seen him do that before to a girl you like." I tried to keep the jealousy out of my voice, but apparently it didn't work. He looked at me as if I've grown two more heads.

"Nope," he popped the 'p'. "I've just seen him toss so many hearts around and not care about what happens to the poor girls in the process. I hate it when he does that."

"Do any boys in Slytherin do that? Or is it just those bloody Gryffindorks?" I was waiting for a nod to prove that Slytherin house dis it too.

"Nope. Not a soul in Slytherin would dare to do it for fear of losing their heads." He was joking about 'losing their head', but not about _it._

I simply nodded, accepting his answer. He looked shocked at my acceptance.

**Regulus POV**

I looked at her, taking in her simplistic beauty. I was thinking about all of the things I would treat her to if she were mine, but was shaken out of those thoughts when she asked a question I didn't quite catch. "Sorry, what was that? I wasn't listening." I looked down, ashamed.

"It's fine Reg. I've dealt with it in my time too, so I'm used to it. But I asked when we should tell the rest of Slytherin that I'm not a pureblood."

"Tonight." I said with finality. "We tell them tonight."

She simply nodded in agreement.

**That bight**

**Third person POV**

The couple was in the Slytherin common room, waiting for the rest of their seventh-year housemates to arrive. She was nervous, he could tell. She was pacing, looking around, and fidgeting. "Judas priest, woman. Sit down before you wear down the carpet!"

"Sorry, but I'm a little worried about what they'll think of me."

He rubbed her back, as if assuring her that she would be fine. Suddenly, the door sung open, to reveal the whole Slytherin seventh year. Hermione stood up slowly, gears turning in her head, pondering over what she would say and how she should say it. Regulus looked at her and nodded, so she proceeded.

**Hermione POV**

I cleared my throat, catching their attention. I started off easy, easing them into the speech… thingy. "Guys, I – we – have called you here to tell you all something, I hope it doesn't change your view of me, but I know it most likely will for some of you. I'm not who – or what – you think I am.

"First off, I'm not from this time. I'm from the seventh year class of 1999, not 1977! Second, I'm not pureblooded, I'm a muggleborn, mostly known to you as a 'filthy little mudblood." At this, there was quite a bit of muttering and whispering. But I continued.

"Third, I'm not human. I'm a hybrid creature: a vampire werewolf cross. I'm not violent, unless exceedingly provoked. I'm not a human bloodsucker, unless exceedingly provoked. I'm not a beast, never turning, never losing control over my own mind.

"Lastly, I wasn't even in Slytherin house in my time. I was in Gryffindor, and I hated it. I was the smartest one in Hogwarts – besides Dumbledore – and them Gryffindors thought they could get away with using me as a personal homework machine. I was actually thinking about switching houses, but then I got sent here. I'll also have you know that I don't care if you talk about me. A word of caution, though. Never, and I mean _never_ send a hex my way, unless you want to die. Get it? Got it? Good."

All of Slytherin looked amazed. Not a single person would have talked to them like that. Lucius was the first to stand up and speak. "I for one trust what she says. Yes, she may be a muggleborn, but she's a Slytherin. We protect our own, and that includes her."

Slytherin looked about ready to drop from shock. They expected someone like Black to stand up for her, but Malfoy? That was new.

I nodded my thanks towards him, showing my appreciation. Reggie looked a little jealous, so I walked over to him, wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "How's this for a 'I'm yours alone'?" I pulled away, and gave him a sweet, innocent kiss. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"He never lets anyone touch him like that! How did you do that?" Crabbe looked just like a fish – mouth opening and closing, wide-eyed.


End file.
